


Ветер перемен

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Established Relationship, Friendship, Humor, Injury Recovery, M/M, Pre-World War 1, Retirement, Romance, World War I, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23169943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Накануне Первой мировой войны двое мужчин воссоединяются, разделяя радость от того, что они снова вместе. И всё же посреди торжества Уотсон обнаруживает, что Холмс получил травму, изменившую его жизнь. Сможет ли Холмс когда-нибудь снова играть на скрипке? Уотсон полон решимости помочь в процессе исцеления, используя свой опыт с собственной раной, полученной в бою.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 3





	Ветер перемен

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Winds of Change](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21650857) by [Luthienberen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthienberen/pseuds/Luthienberen). 



_Личные бумаги Джона Х. Уотсона, доктора медицины._

_4 августа 1914 года_

Я хочу изложить свои мысли, пока всё свежо, и прежде чем мы снова расстанемся − хотя на _этот раз_ я твёрдо решил, что это не будут два года молчания. Тогда мы были связаны долгом, и Холмс охотно согласился на его присутствие, но от этого требуемое молчание не становилось менее тягостным.

Час ужасно ранний, ещё не пробило трёх часов утра. Мы там, где находилась моя старая практика, давно проданная моему доброму другу доктору Анструтеру, но здесь гораздо больше уединения, чем в гостинице или на съёмной квартире.

Холмс удалился в Сассекс один, а я занимался своей практикой в Лондоне, с женой, и редко слышал что-либо про своего старого компаньона. К несчастью, такой отвлекающий маневр необходим, чтобы уберечь нас от любопытных и подозрительных глаз. Мир не столь снисходителен, и я до сих пор живо вспоминаю суд над мистером Уайльдом.

По сравнению с грохотом и шумом Лондона, с тревожным богатством знакомых среди полицейских, с Майкрофтом и его просьбами, наш уютный коттедж в Даунсе выглядит мирно.

Холмс на пенсии, но время от времени он даёт советы, если на него надавить и освободить от изучения своих пчёл.

Сельские жители уважают нашу частную жизнь и, хотя они приятны и приветливы, с радостью с нами общаются, они слишком заняты, чтобы развлекаться фантазиями, которые могут быть опасны для нашего здоровья.

Большинство людей просто счастливы иметь запасного пожилого врача, который постучится в дверь в трудную минуту, и с радостью возвращают такую услугу, уважая нашу частную жизнь. Я не могу не улыбнуться, когда использую такой ярлык. Боже упаси, если Холмс услышит такой эпитет. Он всё ещё думает обо мне как о молодом человеке, который бросается навстречу опасности и приключениям.

Любовь − это чудодейственная сила, даже когда Холмс ворчит на мои поддразнивания. И всё же, увидев второго августа моего дорогого Шерлока, я почувствовал себя на двадцать лет моложе.

Увидеть Холмса после двух долгих лет ожидания, страха и надежды было благословенным облегчением. Получение телеграммы от моего дорогого друга было благом, которое я не могу описать, кроме как сравнить его с первым восходом солнца над некогда бесплодным миром, возвращающемся к жизни.

И всё же я отвлёкся.

Холмс тихо лежит в нашей постели, уставший, как в старые добрые времена, после особенно тяжёлого дела. В самом деле, я осмелюсь предположить, что двухлетняя опасная операция в качестве секретного агента без Уотсона рядом, безусловно, считается «изнурительной».

Его забинтованная правая рука лежит на покрывале. Это зрелище заставляет моё сердце сжаться.

Когда я впервые увидел Холмса в Харвиче, я едва удержался, чтобы не выпрыгнуть из машины и не обнять его. По ослепительному блеску в этих светло-серых глазах я понял, что желание было разделено с таким же пылом.

Только когда мы оказались в безопасности, с фон Борком, спрятанным в машине, а Марта благополучно уехала, мы ненадолго вернулись в дом.

Там мы могли себе позволить не скрывать радость от воссоединения, поскольку поездка на машине будет очень долгой. Два года тянулись медленно, слишком долго и напряжённо даже для моего любимого детектива и его сдержанности.

«Шерлок», потому что наедине он для меня Шерлок. Правда, редко, потому что мы должны остерегаться промахов на людях.

Я поднял руку, чтобы прикоснуться к этой ужасной козлиной бородке, и не смог сдержать жгучих слёз в уголках глаз. Я сморгнул их.

− _Джон_. − О, благоговение в голосе Шерлока. Настоящая буря в его некогда ясных глазах лишили меня самообладания.

Я страстно поцеловал Шерлока, сокращая расстояние между нами и наслаждаясь всё ещё сильным и тонким стальным мышцами в теле напротив моего собственного. Губы, такие одновременно знакомые и незнакомые, и козлиная бородка.

Щекочущее ощущение наших усов и козлиной бородки заставило нас тихо засмеяться, когда мы целовались. Я наслаждался вкусом Холмса, тем, как он всё сильнее прижимался ко мне, его страстью и худобой. Он − не призрак в моих снах, а реальность.

У меня так кружилась голова от радости при виде Холмса, что я едва не упустил из виду, как мой любимый буквально вцепился в меня. Его левая рука была твёрдой, но нежной на моём затылке, а его мозолистые пальцы искали плоть под моим воротником, касаясь в дьявольском наслаждении.

Правая рука... ах. Его правая рука слабо надавила мне на поясницу. Воспоминание всплыло, как и моя предыдущая тревога, а затем потонуло в восторге от того, что я поймал фон Борка и снова разговариваю с Холмсом.

Довольно неохотно разорвав поцелуй, я с удовлетворением заметил растрёпанное состояние Шерлока. Я уверен, что и сам попал в такую же переделку, и прежде чем мы снова окажемся в плену, мне потребуется кое-что поправить.

Я опустил руку, чтобы обхватить правую руку Холмса обеими руками, и поднял её, чтобы рассмотреть.

− О Шерлок, что случилось? − Я нежно провёл большим пальцем по коже Холмса, разглядев теперь уродливый шрам, прорезавший путь по тыльной стороне тонкой, но сильной руки моего спутника.

Холмс вздохнул. Вздох был таким усталым и полным отчаяния, что меня бросило в дрожь.

− Шерлок?

Измученное и несчастное выражение застыло там, где прежде торжествовали радость и любовь.

− Инцидент, − устало ответил он. Он посмотрел вниз и с гримасой опустил руку.

− Во время моего пребывания в Америке − год назад, если быть точным − я шнырял по верфям, когда совершил серьёзную ошибку. Нет, не беспокойтесь, Джон, я здесь, перед вами.

Шерлок вздохнул и продолжил; лицо его посерело от воспоминаний.

− К счастью, это была моя единственная серьёзная ошибка, но всё же... Я угодил в неприятную ситуацию. Моя нога поскользнулась на грязном участке причала, и в результате грохот опрокидываемых ящиков заставил людей, за которыми я наблюдал, погнаться за мной. Только мой опыт и ум спасли меня от троих молодых людей. И всё же один из негодяев успел полоснуть меня ножом по тыльной стороне ладони.

Меня затрясло от страха и ярости. Если бы я только мог найти этих людей, я бы преподал им урок!

Шерлок встретился со мной взглядом, и его губы дрогнули.

− Добрый старина Уотсон! Человек действия, как всегда. − Он сглотнул, и с губ моего эмоционального детектива сорвался громкий прерывистый вздох.

− Мне повезло, что не произошло заражения, но у доктора, к которому я ходил, были плохие новости. После рентгена* и зашивания глубокой раны...

У моего Шерлока перехватило дыхание и на глаза навернулись слёзы. Я пытался держать себя в руках, оставаться спокойным и не напрягаться, но мои нервы были натянуты.

− Мой дорогой друг... доктор сказал, что у меня повреждён нерв, и вряд ли я когда-нибудь смогу снова играть на скрипке или держать нож в правой руке.

Отчаяние в голосе и глазах моего возлюбленного заставило меня умолкнуть. Я едва сдерживался, но ради Холмса старался и почти преуспел.

Я нежно поцеловал его больную руку и прижал её к своей щеке. Глядя в его глаза, в океан агонии, я решил помочь всем, чем смогу.

− Мой дорогой Шерлок.

Мне не нужно было больше ничего говорить, потому что Шерлок всё понял.

Мы ещё несколько мгновений сидели в этой позе, размышляя, скорбя и радуясь, а затем перешли к подготовке к исполнению нашего долга − несмотря на то, что в данный момент тот был привязан к машине.

Оказавшись снаружи, на прохладном воздухе, Холмс сумел успокоиться и произнести слова, которые настолько же охладили меня, насколько и вселили какую-то хрупкую надежду.

***

Наше путешествие было безмолвным, если не считать нашего пленника. Тем не менее, ночь со второго на третье была долгой, и мы были ужасно благодарны моему старому другу Анструтеру, который нас устроил.

Когда я проснулся рано утром третьего августа, доктор внутри меня поднялся на ноги, и я предпринял некоторые приготовления. Только когда всё было готово, я разбудил Холмса. Он по понятным причинам оставался угрюм, держась за руку, и я боялся одного из его мрачных настроений, поэтому поспешно заставил его поесть.

Моя болтовня и подталкивание к нему еды, заваривание чая и разговор о наших Сассекских соседях вскоре вызвали улыбку у моего спутника. Я обожаю его молчаливую улыбку и проблеск добродушия на этом лице − даже теперь, после более чем тридцатилетнего знакомства; гусиные лапки в уголках выразительных глаз, складку в уголке рта и волевой подбородок (к счастью, теперь без козлиной бородки), дрожащий от смеха, который в конце концов вырвался наружу.

− Джон, − выдохнул он, когда мы закончили, а он тщательно привёл в порядок свою внешность с той кошачьей любовью к чистоте, которую питает. Тем не менее он явно был сторонником правды, поэтому я решил ударить в самое сердце вопроса.

В конце концов, я был человеком действия.

− Шерлок, пожалуйста, пойдём со мной на диван.

− Я знаю этот взгляд, Джон! Раз уж я назвал вас буревестником преступления, стоит ли мне беспокоиться?

Я рассмеялся и покачал головой. − Только если вы не сделаете так, как я скажу.

Холмс с трудом поднялся − после столь долгого сидения его мучил ревматизм. С моим плечом дела обстояли не лучше, но в кои-то веки я был рад, что это поможет моей демонстрации. Я подошёл к маленькому боковому столику и снял скатерть, прикрывавшую мои приготовления. Послеполуденное солнце согревало комнату и блестело на двух стеклянных бутылках, одна из которых была наполнена густой жидкостью медового цвета.

Я неловко снял пиджак и жилет, моё плечо протестовало, когда моя старая рана растянулась.

− Не то чтобы я возражал против спектакля, − заметил Холмс с тем озорством, которое я любил и боялся в зависимости от обстоятельств, − но, судя по тому, что вы разложили на столе, я подозреваю, что этот деликатный момент не из книг?

− Право же, Холмс, вы неисправимы.

Эти губы, которые так хотелось поцеловать, изогнулись в искренней улыбке. − Я думал, что именно это вам во мне нравится, Уотсон. Мой человек действия.

Я фыркнул. − И всё же вы обвиняете меня в том, что я читаю эти старомодные жёлтые книги в мягкой обложке.

Я осторожно взял кувшин, который держал горячим у плиты, и налил в него воды. Затем я добавил в воду лаванду, и аромат защекотал мой нос, расслабляя мои чувства. Засунув бутылку с медовой жидкостью в карман брюк, я взял полотенце и перекинул его через левую руку, а затем взял миску и присоединился к Холмсу на диване.

− Опустите руки в воду, Холмс, − попросил я.

Обуреваемый любопытством, мой вечно любопытный сыщик (уже без пиджака) с некоторым трудом расстегнул манжеты левой руки и закатал рукава. Жилет остался на нём.

Тонкие руки, загорелые от времени на солнце и мозолистые от многолетней службы и ухода за ульями, скользнули в горячую воду. Холмс вздохнул и расслабился, когда аромат лаванды смягчил скованность в суставах, а также его беспокойный ум.

Убедившись, что миска надёжно лежит у меня на коленях, я вытащил бутылку и откупорил её.

− Х-м-м! − воскликнул Холмс. − Но ведь это ваше массажное масло?

− Отличная дедукция, Шерлок, − поддразнил я его. Закатывание глаз было моим ответом наряду с нежным фырканьем.

− Шерлок, − я сделал паузу и выровнял дыхание. То, что я должен был сказать, было серьёзно, и Шерлок заслуживал моего полного внимания к этому вопросу.

Холмс замолчал, и ожидающая тишина опустилась на нас − в лучах солнца, пробивающихся сквозь кружевные занавески, это было странное сочетание. Такой лёгкое и воздушное! Однако наше счастье было смешано с ожиданием не только того, что я должен был сказать, но и напряжённости в Европе и роли Холмса в попытках укрепить шансы Британии.

− Шерлок, − повторил я.

Я пристально вглядывался в лицо человека, которого уважал, которым восхищался, которым часто раздражался и которого любил больше всего на свете. − За всё время нашего знакомства я имел дело со своим боевым ранением и, осмелюсь сказать, кое-чему научился, управляя своим непокорным плечом, а ещё больше − с тем, что возможно и невозможно. Под этим я подразумеваю, мой дорогой друг, возможность заживления таких ран и возможность снова пользоваться конечностью.

Холмс кивнул, и я продолжил:

− Вот, вытрите руки полотенцем.

Холмс так и сделал; отчаянная надежда боролась в его глазах с осторожностью.

− Прошу заметить, Шерлок, что я не высмеиваю диагноз коллеги-профессионала и не хочу вселять ложную надежду.

Я налил массажное масло в сложенную чашечкой ладонь, а затем, удерживая бутылку между коленями, потёр ладони друг о друга. Излишек был щедро приложен к рукам Холмса, особенно к его правой руке.

− Нет, скорее я хочу подчеркнуть тот факт, что у меня есть опыт работы с тяжёлыми ранами, включая повреждение нервов.

Я поднял глаза и уловил ту же отчаянную надежду, что и раньше, однако, когда Холмс заговорил, его голос был напряжён от усилия умерить дикую тоску.

− Вы хотите сказать, что когда-нибудь я снова смогу играть на скрипке?

Я начал массировать правую руку Холмса, не забывая о шраме и ткани, непосредственно окружающей неровную линию. Тихое шипение было единственным признаком того, что Холмс испытывает боль. Я решительно продолжил, хотя сердце мое рыдало.

− Возможно, существуют методы, облегчающие напряжённость мышц и способствующие их восстановлению. Повреждение нервов − более серьёзная проблема, но определённый прогресс может быть достигнут с помощью массажа, тщательно подобранных упражнений для этой конечности, и терпения.

Я надавил сильнее, и Холмс резко вдохнул, прежде чем позволить своему дыханию вырваться в медленном выдохе, который я узнал по его дыхательным упражнениям. Он постепенно закрыл глаза и погрузился в лёгкую медитацию, чувствуя, как может помочь мне в моих стремлениях.

Когда Холмс заговорил, его голос был спокоен, хотя губы слегка дрожали.

− Я буду очень способным учеником, Джон.

− Ах, на этот раз великий Шерлок Холмс будет послушным пациентом!

− И всё же я неисправим? − заметил Холмс тем же спокойным тоном, но глаза его открылись, показывая глубокую привязанность и озорство. Как же мне не хватало таких взглядов! Я ответил ему страстным взглядом, обещанием того, что произойдёт позже, и это заставило Холмса вздрогнуть и закрыть глаза.

− Два старика так же невозможны, как и в молодости, − пошутил я.

Масло было скользким и успокаивающим, а обе наши руки были тёплыми благодаря Холмсу, погружающего руки в чашу, и моих усилий вернуть жизнь в его израненные мышцы. На несколько минут воцарилась тишина, но напряжение сменилось более лёгкой атмосферой, окрашенной тревожной надеждой.

− Пока мы будем в разлуке, я рассчитываю, что вы будете массировать правую руку − поищите конюха в городе, как только вернётесь в наш коттедж. Он страдает ревматизмом и привык втирать масло в суставы. Вы тоже им страдаете, поэтому будет немного трудно делать массаж одной рукой. Тем не менее, перед массажем смочите руки в горячей воде или даже оберните их полотенцами, смоченными в горячей воде.

Холмс кивнул, показывая, что всё понял, и я прекратил массаж, дрожа от нетерпения. Серые глаза моргнули и с любопытством уставились на меня.

− Насчёт упражнений у меня есть кое-какие идеи, но это будет больно, − признался я.

Тёплые руки в масле коснулись моего лица, и я был остановлен укоризненным взглядом Шерлока, пригвоздившим меня к месту. − Мне не чужда боль, Джон, особенно если она идёт мне на пользу. Не волнуйтесь. Я буду следовать вашим рекомендациям.

Его голос смягчился, и он сморгнул внезапную блестящую влагу. − Я правда люблю вас, Джон. Я доверяю моему Уотсону и подчинюсь вашим капризам в этом, так же как вы подчинялись моим столько раз в прошлом.

Неужели кто-то погибнет от такой любви, переполняющей его существо? Или, если не погибнуть, то излить эту любовь и наполнить мир? Я тяжело сглотнул и наклонился вперёд для быстрого поцелуя, который быстро превратился в долгий и медленный.

Мы отстранились друг от друга, тяжело дыша, наши эмоции были очевидны прежде, чем мой логический детектив призвал свои способности и направил нас обратно на прежний курс.

− Что-нибудь после упражнений, мой человек действия?

Подавив смешок, я вместо этого вставил пробку в бутылку, которая каким-то образом пережила нашу страсть. Собрав миску, полотенце и бутылку, я вернул их на стол и вымыл руки в другой миске. Я взял вторую бутылку и подошёл к Холмсу.

− Одеколон, − ответил я на любопытные взгляды Холмса.

− Я продемонстрирую вам некоторые упражнения, но нам придётся работать вместе, чтобы решить, как лучше поступить. Естественно, нам придётся адаптировать их в зависимости от вашего прогресса и потребностей, но я набросал некоторые идеи, пока вы спали.

− За те два часа, что вы не спали? − спросил Холмс не с недоверием (ибо этот человек всегда жаловался, что я подчёркиваю свои таланты), а с глубоким удовольствием.

− Пока мы ехали в машине, я обдумывал кое-какие идеи. К сожалению, чтобы разрушить ваши иллюзии.

− Никогда! − заявил Холмс.

− Ну тогда, мы должны начать? Одеколон − это на потом. Я всегда нахожу, что он освежает. Возможно, он немного старомодный, но всё же является частью моего набора трюков.

Мой дорогой Шерлок с энтузиазмом кивнул, его мрачное настроение стало исчезать, сменившись робкой надеждой и мрачной решимостью сделать всё возможное.

Так мы провели следующий час, после чего бездельничали, наслаждаясь близостью и обществом друг друга. Мы всегда чувствовали нарастающее напряжение и холодный восточный ветер, готовый пронестись по нашей земле.

***

_4 августа 1914 года, вечер_

Когда я писал, поздно ночью налетел холодный ветер. От Майкрофта пришла телеграмма, извещавшая меня о вторжении Германии в Бельгию, которая отказалась пропустить их во Францию. Некоторое время я сидел, перечитывая сообщение, благодарный Майкрофту за то, что тот не воспользовался новомодным телефоном, который Анструтер установил внизу, памятуя о том, что Майкрофт не хотел никого беспокоить.

Я позволил Холмсу отдохнуть, перевязав ему руку, чтобы ни пижама, ни покрывало не раздражали нежный после нашего массажа шрам.

Когда он проснулся, я поделился новостями, и вскоре после этого Британия объявила войну Германии, присоединившись к лондонскому договору 1839 года. Впоследствии этот ужасный восточный ветер пронёсся теперь по нашей внешне уютной гостиной.

Мы провели вместе несколько минут, прежде чем расстаться: Холмс − со своим братом Майкрофтом, я − в госпитале, где собирались врачи и медсёстры для участия в военных действиях.

Даже в своих личных записях я не упомяну, в какую больницу меня направили, ибо именно благодаря махинациям Майкрофта я туда попал; и как выяснилось, для выполнения своих обязанностей и выполнения поручений ему понадобятся люди, которым он, вне всякого сомнения, доверяет.

***

_24 декабря 1918 года_

_Пожилой мужчина осторожно идёт по тропинке к заснеженному коттеджу. Женщины в деревне расчистили дорогу, но он крепко держится за свою трость. За ним с лукавой ухмылкой следует конюх, неся его багаж._

_Их дыхание белеет облачками в морозном воздухе._

_Когда мужчина подходит к двери, он поднимает голову − его лицо бледное и усталое, измученное ужасной войной − и смотрит на дверь, о которой мечтал последние четыре года. Поспешные встречи в какой бы дыре они ни оказались одновременно, вряд ли были похожи на эту хорошую зелёную дверь. Усталость исчезает под предвкушающей улыбкой, полной волнения и лёгкого трепета._

_Затем, вставляя ключ в замочную скважину − ключ, сохраненный в целости и сохранности после многих испытаний − он слышит самый чудесный звук в мире после голоса Холмса._

_Звук скрипки, играющей «Тихую ночь»**. Почти переполненный отчаянной радостью и надеждой, мужчина отпирает дверь и врывается внутрь, ощущая, как внезапная энергия согревает его холодные конечности, срывая унылый покров, навеянный войной._

_Там, в гостиной, у зажжённого камина и ярко украшенной рождественской ёлки, стоит Холмс. В руках он держит драгоценную скрипку. Взгляд серых глаз встречается с его взглядом, они полны удивлением и такой глубокой радостью, что мужчину охватывает та же самая радость._

_− Джон!_

_− Шерлок, − шепчет мужчина с благоговением и любовью._

_Конюх тихо ставит чемодан доктора и уходит, радуясь, что эти двое снова воссоединились − и навсегда, если ему и деревне есть что сказать по этому поводу._

_Когда конюх возвращается к своей лошади (одной из немногих, которой позволили остаться, когда большинство лошадей были призваны на военную службу), он слышит слабый смех, всхлипывания и чистое любовное счастье, которое выплёскивается в холодную Рождественскую ночь._

_Тяжело опустившись в седло и понукая лошадь, чтобы она отвезла их домой, он смеётся, слыша весёлую джигу, которую играет человек, который постепенно восстановил ограниченную способность использовать свою руку, достаточную, чтобы играть странную мелодию в течение короткого периода._

_Идеально подходит для приёма дома докторов._

***

* − Рентген был хорошо известен к 1914 году. Он был открыт в 1895 Вильгельмом Конрадом Рентгеном (Wilhelm Conrad Röntgen) и использовался во время Первой мировой войны врачами/хирургами для оказания помощи в лечении раненых солдат. Первоначально дозировка рентгеновских лучей и продолжительность времени, необходимого для получения снимка, приводили к ожогам и выпадению волос, но в конечном итоге удалось всё отрегулировать. Рентген стал более безопасным и распространенным явлением:

https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/X-ray#Discovery_by_R%C3%B6ntgen

** − «Тихая ночь» (нем. Stille Nacht, heilige Nacht, «Тихая ночь, святая ночь») − рождественский христианский гимн, создан в 1818 году. Одно из самых известных и широко распространенных по всему миру рождественских песнопений.

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iJO3w13NJZ0


End file.
